harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl (MM)/Quotes
'Chat' *'First meeting:' "Hello! Nice to meet you! My name's Carl. My dream is to open a cafe in this village! A cute little store with delicious cakes and teas!" *'Saying goodbye:' "See you later then!" *'When shown your baby:' "I'm sure your child will become an energetic one, player♪." 'Weather' *'Rainy day below ?? hearts:' "It'd be trouble if we ran out of water, but I'd still like the rain to stop soon." *'Rainy day below ?? hearts:' "" Gifts *'Loves line:' "What? Is it okay if I have this? You're so generous. Thank you!" *'Likes line: '"Yaay, I love it! Thank you!" *'Neutral line:' *'Dislikes line:' Heart Lines *'0 hearts:' "I must work hard and save up money." / "You came all the way our here to run a ranch? Let's both work for our dreams and do our best" (If Cafe Callaway is open) *'1 heart: '"I want to make my cafe into one where you can relax over a meal of tasty hot tea and rich cake!" *'2 hearts: ' "Various things like money, physical strength and luck are vital to realizing a dream! Well, it also depends on how much funding I can put into it, I guess." *'3 hearts: ' "I have a baby face, so I don't have the look of a cafe owner. Maybe I'll try growing a beard or something." *'4 hearts: ' "When I came here I was told at the boat tollbooth that "Children are half price." I'm used to it but its still a bummer." *'5 hearts: ' "I think making things like meals and sweets is a very simple expression of love. After all, you can't do it well without love." *'6 hearts: ' "The feeling of wanting one to say 'this is tasty' and wanting to make one happy are very similar. It may be arrogant but I want to make people happy with tasty things." *'7 hearts: ' "It becomes difficult to express 'tasty' with the health and mood of the day. There's no way to do it if you're depressed. I need to do better." *'8 hearts: ' "You eat with relish, don't you, player? I have to fix you all kinds of things ♥" *'9/10 hearts: ' "I always… want to bake cakes for you, player. I’d like you to eat all different kinds of cakes everyday." *'9/10 hearts/male character:' "I want to bake cakes putting oodles of time and love into them for a special person. I'm thrilled just imagining it!" 'Marriage Lines' *'Accepted Proposal:' "What!? For me? Umm, even if I get married I'll keep running the cafe. Is that still okay with you? Okay Then let's be together forever!" *'After Marriage:' "Umm. Wow. We're finally married! What should I call you now? Nickname, huh? We're living just like a married couple ♥ Well, we are a married couple!" *'Marriage Line 1:' "Eh-heh-heh. It's a pleasure! I'm still embarrassed." *'Marriage Line 2:' "Life won't change that much, but it will be great sure enough!" *'Marriage Parting Line:' "I love you the most in all the world!" *'Day after pregnancy:' "I must get my act together now. I'm a dad after all." 'Festivals' *'Talking about the first Egg Festival:' "Hey, do you know about the festivals around here? There's the Egg Festival, but we can't do it unless enough eggs are collected in the collection box in the town square. It's a lot to ask due to the small number of people in town. We didn't have the Egg Festival again last year.. That's why I brought eggs this year! There's a notice about the festival and the collection box in the town square, so you should have a look and help out. Yeah! Alright then, let's meet at the Egg Festival!" *"My goal in life is to build a cute cafe and have everyone eat my tasty cakes!" *'At the Egg Festival:' "If there is a sweet that exploits the flavor of eggs, it has to be pudding! The secret is to add plenty of yellow yolks!" Category:Magical Melody Quotes